


Words and Gestures

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Filler-y stuff for What Lies Beneath





	Words and Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was hard to write given how beautiful the episode was! Sigh... <3 <3 <3 I'm terrified for the angst that's coming if they're giving us all this beautiful stuff as a cushion first!

"There you are," Magnus says with a relieved smile, having been searching for Alec all over the Institute, "good news. The core is off the ley line grid and free of demonic corruption."

Alec is leaning down over Izzy's desk looking pensive, taking a few seconds to answer with, "that's good news. Thank you," and Magnus doesn't even need to ask for the look echoed on both Izzy and Alec's faces to know that this is some family drama in which he should probably not be involved. He had been about to ask if Alec would join him for lunch, but that Alec looks so nervous, and the way he blasts out a nervous sigh before looking back at Izzy leaves him torn, not knowing what to do for the best.

"Alrighty then," he says, not wanting to force the issue, "I'll make myself scarce."

"We just got a fire message from Mom, saying she's _dropping by_ for an impromptu _family dinner_ ," Izzy calls before he can get too far.

Alec's heavy sigh as he turns to face Magnus adds another layer of despair to the look on his face, and Magnus thinks he'll try to talk to him about it later when they're alone, when Alec can fully let his guard down outside of work.

"Those are a lot of air quotes," Magnus says anyway, feeling it easier at least in this moment to attempt to make light of the subject.

"Mom doesn't just drop by for anything," Alec says.

"Yeah," Izzy agrees, "we're thinking it has to do with her and Dad. They're finally making their divorce official."

It's been on the cards for weeks, Magnus knows, having talked to Alec about it numerous times already.

"My condolences," he says anyway, mostly for Izzy's benefit since he can comfort Alec later when he's not so tense about this visit.

"It's for the best," Izzy replies. "Problem is, instead of just being sad like a normal person, she starts trying to fix everyone around her."

"Which usually includes grilling her children on everything she thinks is going wrong in their lives," Alec adds, sounding thoroughly horrified by the idea.

The position Alec turned down in Alicante. The Owl attacks here in New York that the Institute is struggling to find the source of. That he and Alec are content and happier together than they ever have been, Magnus thinks, these are all likely targets of these _fixes_ Maryse feels she needs to make to keep herself occupied. Magnus is sure there must be other issues Maryse would like to _fix_ besides all of those things as well, like Izzy, how she's coping with her recovery, and all the extra work she keeps taking on to keep _herself_ busy. Magnus knows how worried Alec is about that himself, and that he doesn't want to broach the subject too hard with Izzy for fear of pushing her away. The Lightwoods aren't unique in the way they deal with their problems—or don't—as a family, but the reality of the matriarch descending on them has certainly put these two siblings in a spin.

"Where are you holding this suspenseful dinner?" he says, hit with the need to relieve the tension in the room.

"Definitely not here," Izzy replies.

"The Institute tends to bring out her inner Inquisitor," Alec tells him. Magnus has always suspected as much, but the things Alec talks to him about involving Maryse these days are usually softer, more personal than how she behaves in his place of work.

And then an idea hits him.

"How about my place?" he offers, the idea already blooming and taking shape. It's a familiar setting for Alec so he won't be on edge, where he knows every inch of the apartment so can find a corner to hide in if he needs to breathe for a moment. Plus there's no fear of any family drama spilling over to the surrounding tables of a public restaurant to cause a scene or attraction attention; at least at his, they can all be together and talk freely about whatever they want.

Alec looks at Izzy and smiles, instantly dismissing the idea with a soft laugh. "Magnus, you don't have to—"

"I insist. You can have the place all to yourselves."

Magnus thinks Alec might be beginning to consider his suggestion, but Izzy seems to immediately latch on to it.

"Wait," she says, "you should be there."

Magnus' stomach drops, shaking his head in denial immediately thinking of about a million other places he could be when the Lightwood family drama erupts in his home.

"Think about it," Izzy says, as Alec turns to look at her in alarm. "If Magnus is there being his usual, charming self—"

Well, Magnus thinks, Izzy does know how to flatter him.

"—Mom won't have time to interrogate us."

Magnus can tell in a matter of seconds that Alec is coming around to the suggestion already.

"I am charming," Magnus points out, his words having the desired effect of putting an easier smile on Alec's face.

"You don't think it's too much?" Alec asks, and Magnus doesn't know if he means too much effort to host such a dinner at his, if it's too much for _him_ to deal with considering how Maryse has treated him in the past, or too much of something else entirely.

" _Too much_ is my middle name," he retorts with, instead of asking for clarity on Alec's words, which again is worth it, for the slight loosening of Alec's shoulders, and the way the smile on his face doesn't drop automatically back to being concerned.

"Look. Clearly, this is important to you," Magnus adds, reaching for Alec and squeezing his arm, pleased to see his touch seems to bring him further calm, and watching as Alec both sags and takes a step towards him. "Ergo, it's important to me. Hmm?"

Magnus raises Alec's hand up between his own and squeezes softly, deciding he can feel the tension seeping from him. He stares back at Alec aware that, were they anywhere else, with _that_ look on Alec's face, they could be getting lost in one another for hours.

"Okay," Izzy says then, with Magnus catching the way she grins at their joined hands before looking up at their faces. "It's settled. We'll… tell her we're having dinner at Magnus', that she has to be on her best behavior—"

"Maybe don't—"

"And that we'll see her tonight," Izzy finishes, smiling harder at Magnus for cutting him off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some _weapons_ to fix."

Magnus looks down at the blade she immediately picks up and begins studying, then tugs on Alec's hand to pull him outside.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Alec asks the moment they're in the hallway, gesturing for Magnus to follow him through to his office. They pause for Alec to sign some paperwork as they round a corner, leaving Magnus' reply hanging until they're once again alone.

"Of course," he says, reaching out to squeeze Alec's arm, "I'll go home now and tidy up a little—"

"Magnus. Your place is immaculate," Alec replies with a smile as they walk into his office and close the door behind them.

"Not always," Magnus replies with a wink, and if Alec's thoughts are going to the same place as his, to their clothes strewn everywhere in a hurry just to _be_ together, then Magnus is just fine with that.

"Stay," Alec says softly as he crowds up against him, locking the door behind his back, "just for a few minutes."

Magnus leans against him with a pleased hum, and angles up for a kiss.

* * *

Alec can't cook. Not much anyway, and certainly nothing too complicated. Magnus knows this from the few occasions they've attempted to cook together in his apartment and the spectacular messes those attempts have ended in. Not all _bad_ messes, Magnus adds to himself with a smirk in memory of some of the more… _pleasing_ , if not intended results. But to watch Alec now, nervously flitting around his kitchen worrying about _instructions_ , and _cup sizes_ , and telling the most adorable tale of him and Izzy as children, Magnus can't help but keep smiling at him, his eyes on Alec wherever he moves.

Magnus likes how at home Alec is in this apartment, likes knowing that he has a favorite chair, and mug, and will never not help himself to anything, no longer feeling the need to check with him first. And Magnus likes knowing that just a few teasing words from _him_ can restore a smile to Alec's face that is in danger of faltering for the imminent arrival of his mother.

"I'm sorry. Am I being terrible?" Alec asks after blurting out a series of things for them not to talk about.

"No, no no; you're just tense," Magnus assures him, searching for then handing him the drink he'd poured earlier but he's only taken a sip of. "Here, drink this."

He hadn't meant for Alec to gulp the entire thing down in one go, and is left staring at the glass in bewilderment as Alec pushes it back into his hands.

Alec's flustered checking up on him—and himself—before he charges out to open the door to Maryse is hilarious, and it puts such a smile on Magnus' face that it doesn't give him too much time to worry about whatever is to come. He chases Alec out, straightening up the jacket he insists on putting on before letting Maryse in, watching Alec take a breath to steady himself first.

Maryse launching herself at him with a hug is alarming, as is the joyful look on her face as she waltzes through suggesting cocktails. It's going to be a long, interesting evening, Magnus thinks to himself not sure what shape that _interesting_ is going to take, snatching the bottle of wine Maryse has brought from Alec's fingers as he stands there looking just as confused himself, and following Maryse though.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Magnus says, walking away and stretching once he's had chance to look at Alec and check he's doing okay. And then he needs a moment for himself, a snatch of seconds just to rein in the expression he's surely wearing for how overwhelmed he feels to be accepted by Maryse; even if he's been telling himself throughout his and Alec's relationship that it doesn't matter to him what she thinks.

It's shocking, really, that he can feel this _much_ from just a few words, but they're already repeating in Magnus' mind, and he's fairly sure they'll be keeping him company even as he falls asleep tonight.

"Magnus."

Alec's hands slip around his waist from behind before Magnus can get too far, dropping his own from where he'd been about to flare magic to clean up after their dinner, and instead covering Alec's against his stomach, smiling at the kiss to his shoulder that works its way up his neck. A hard, relieved breath blasts against his skin, and Magnus closes his eyes as Alec hooks his chin over his shoulder.

They needn't say a thing. It's evident from the slight tremble in Alec's body as he sways him that Maryse's acceptance has is still hitting him too. And, Magnus thinks as he turns his head a fraction to nuzzle against Alec's, it comes on so many more levels for Alec as well. For their relationship, for Alec being gay, and also for Maryse's obvious pride in all his efforts at the Institute, her conviction that whatever happens Alec will continue to do the right thing.

Magnus hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation when he'd gone to check on dessert, but their voices had carried, and to hear Maryse encouraging Alec to keep working instead of fighting for her adds even more respect for Maryse than Magnus thought he was capable of feeling this evening.

Though, Magnus thinks, leaning back a little more against Alec, there are some hard times coming for the Lightwoods with Maryse's deruning. That Maryse is trying not to show how upset she is, seems almost resigned to what is happening despite how obviously worried she is about it, is either testament to how much she thinks she deserves this punishment, or her way of drawing a line under everything involving the Clave, and Robert, and everything else. Or possibly is just attempting to save  _Alec_ from worrying too much.

"Alexander—"

"It's… a lot to process," Alec says with a kiss against his temple as he pulls back, snagging Magnus' fingers as he begins to tug him towards the couch. "She's putting a brave face on this, but I... Magnus, I feel like I... I feel like I need to  _do_ something. But I don't know what."

Magnus reaches out to smooth a hand down Alec's shirt, noticing belatedly just how creased it is from all that frantic cooking and running around earlier. "It's difficult to know what to do when we don't know exactly what will happen with this deruning. What it might mean, where she might go. But—" 

"And Dad hasn't said a word to me about going to LA. He's not even been in contact to just… he's not been in contact at _all_. And Max; where's he gonna go now? Here? With Dad? I—"

"Alec," Magnus says, squeezing his fingers as they sit down in relief, "I'm sure we will hear more these coming few days. Now that everything is being settled with… the divorce, and… everything else, I'm sure we—Alexander; whatever is to come of this, I'm here for you, in whatever way I can be, hmm? I don't want you to forget that."

"You always are," Alec says, turning a little towards Magnus and just _staring_ at him, hard enough to stop Magnus from moving at all. He smiles though, waits for whatever thoughts are raging around Alec's head to pass, then leans in to kiss him, closing his eyes as Alec sweeps his hand up his thigh to settle on his waist.

Alec pulls him a little closer, and Magnus knows the reason for the smile against his lips, is already laughing when Alec pulls away to smack a noisy kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for fixing dinner."

"Thank you for not being mad about it."

"I think," Alec says with a further burst of laughter, "I need to learn how to cook. Cook _better_ , anyway."

"There are some excellent cookbooks available that could teach you the basics," Magnus replies, and Alec smiles even harder at that as he leans in for another kiss.

"That would be good. But maybe you could teach me a little as well."

"Alexander—"

"Don't pretend it's all just _magic_ , Magnus," Alec chides, raising an eyebrow, "I know you can cook by hand. I've tasted it, remember?"

Magnus smiles back thinking he doesn't need to answer, and instead just leans in to kiss him again.

"Give me… ten minutes, and I'll clear up," Alec says then, raising his hand to cup Magnus' face and turning a little more towards him as though he has no intention of moving at all.

Magnus raises a hand, lazily snaps his fingers to perform a spell that cleans up and slots everything back into where it belongs, then rests that hand on Alec's side. "Are you staying tonight?"

Alec smiles, tilts his head a little to let Magnus know to lean in then kisses him once more, humming in agreement against his lips as he guides them back to lie together on the couch.


End file.
